Sky
by ThymosPayne
Summary: This is my first FanFic (published). I don't want to tell you too much about it because that would just spoil the ending. However, I can tell you that the setting is in the past (Swtor time period). I hope you'll read my little story anyway. Sorry about the bad intro, but I promise the story is better then it initially seems. Rated M for future refs. Thanks - Thymos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any other Lucas art's blah blah blah. Of course George Lucas no longer owns any of it either and without further adieu I'll just jump into my story now.

Chapter I

Intro to Red Wyntaries and Everett Walker

The planet was icy cold. Why anyone bothered with it was a mystery him. Him being General Red Wyntaries, Jedi Knight of the Republic. Born to a noble family, who hung out with the noble crowd, in their noble meetings, filled with noble shit. This being so, Wyntaries was expected to travel to the frigid planet of Hoth, nobly of course, to solve the not so noble deaths that had been reoccurring of late. Or so the letter sent by a concerned nearby settlement leader stated:

Dear Jedi,

There's something out there, in the dark, in the cold. It calls to some of us when the sun goes down, leading them away from home. The next morning, when we gather a search party, there is no longer any trace of them because of the night's snowfall. We cannot wander into the night in fear that the Darkness will swallow us. Please help.

Sincerely,

Nonamadi

The Darkness, as this Nonamadi had so creatively named, was in reality, known to most as Asphix. An urban legend of sorts about a god who lived in the stormiest regions of Hoth. Wyntaries booted up the ships historical data, searching for anything relating to Asphix, demon of the frozen wasteland. As he read through the archives, Wyntaries sighed in frustration.

Topic: Asphix

Description: Snow demon/god

General Location: Hoth

Appearance: Unknown

Tactics: Unknown

Age: Unknown

…

Red stopped there, he wasn't getting anywhere by looking up a bunch of "unknowns". The small red light that signaled someone was hailing him started to glare.

"Wyntaries." The Jedi stated.

"Hey Gen, Captain Everett Walker here." The young man's face popped up on the screen near the previously flashing red light. He wasn't actually that much younger than Red himself but Everett's ever present hope created a more lively form of innocence.

"Yes Walker?"

"We're nearing Hoth. Preparing to enter her Base, sir."

"Acknowledged, Captain." Red's way of thanking his crew, "Begin the landing sequence..." He paused, as he realized what the captain had said, "And don't say it like that Vrett. You don't want to give people the wrong impression."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" Walker saluted with a smirk on his face as Red cut the feed, a like minded smirk played across his face as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Since someone said I should write another chapter I did. Here you go robot-keayleuu!

Hope it reaches your expectations.

* * *

Chapter II

The Crew

The Redoubt had finally landed on Hoth. The crew stepped timidly out of her big metal doorway and onto ice, a large majority of them returning inside for thicker clothes or a blanket.

"General Wyntaries! General Wyntaries!" a thin human who resembled a starved POW hobbled in the direction of the ship. Ignorant of the fact that he had actually passed the General himself.

"Here," Red said as he tapped the tenuous man, feeling only bone. "I am him."

"Ah, yes! Of course you are," the small one said while he looked Red up and down, as if inspecting him. "General. My name is Moss Wafer." Someone from behind him snickered but Moss didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I will be your supervisor as you solve our 'little' problem here on Hoth. If you and your crew are ready then my people are willing to take you to Vera, where you will meet with Nonamadi and the rest of his tribe."

"We are prepared," Red assured Moss. Gaining grudging looks from the soldiers and excavation members that the Order had insisted he bring with him.

They glared at him for a moment until Everett cleared his throat, "You heard him! Get your stuff, We're leaving!" Red was suddenly grateful that Everett was here with him while he adjusted to his new crew. They would have to learn to trust and follow his orders. An especially difficult task since he had gotten the majority of his old platoon killed, save for Vrett.

"Now before we leave General, we'll need you to fill out this list of your people's names and a brief description of the ones who are going to be accompanying you past the Whiterock Wastes." Wafer explained as he handed Red an empty datapad, who passed it on to his Captain.

"Walker."

"I'll try to be quick," Everett said pausing for a brief moment as he noticed Moss's concern, "but precise." He smiled reassuringly and started tapping away at the screen as it read:

1.) Red Wyntaries

- Rank: General

- Class: Jedi Master

- Sex: Male

- Species: Human

- Hair Colour: Dirty blond (Walker chuckled silently to himself)

- Age:...

Walker stopped there. What was his age? How could he now know how old Red was, when they had served together for most of their military lives together? When he thought about it, Everett realized he didn't know all that much about Red. Just information someone might gather when first meeting him. Nothing personal, just observational glances. Everett, now a bit put off by his lack of knowledge, deleted what he had initially written and started over.

- General Red Wyntaries. First in command of the expedition. Male human with a slight attitude. ("Better," Walker murmured to himself.) The one with the lightsabers.

- Captain Everett Walker. Second in command of the expedition. Male human with a great sense of humor.

Then continued on with the rest of the group: Elliot Kinly (Female Soldier), Domonik Bace (Male Soldier), Demetri Ghards (Male Soldier), Alastair Taque (Male Head Researcher), Dorian Anderson (Male Researcher), Gwen Carper (Female Researcher), and Jack Gatz (Male Researcher).

Walker sighed in relief, "Done!" A smile grew on his face, "Finally."

* * *

Sorry, not a very good chapter. When I get to the story part of it and finish listing most of the characters my little collection of dictions will pick up more.

If you were confuse by the 'Redoubt' in the beginning, its the name of the ship. Doesn't sound too cool but if you look up the definition you might understand why I named her that.

On a side note, you should listen to this song called Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood.

Thanks again for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Wenig Village

* * *

The journey to Wenig Village was a relatively bland one. Apart from Red's men falling into gaping holes or Wafer's "best" guide becoming unable to locate North; Wyantaries and his crew finally made their way to the small settlement, hidden in the deepest crevices of a mountainside. Upon nearing the small town, Red noticed that the people living there had a large amount of sharpened metal scraps from downed ships. Which they had strategically placed them in front of the main gates and around the perimeter of their individual homes. He also took into account that their gate had locks on both the onside and the outside.

"To keep intruders out, and their people in?" Everett suggested, eyebrow raised..

"Stupid prims (Primitives)," scoffed Dorian, "Why would they lock themselves in?"

"I think you're right, Captain" Gwen confirmed, nodding in Walker's direction. Then she turned to Anderson, "Perhaps if you read the letter you would understand. They're not dumb, they're afraid."

The crew had walked a little ways into the village and already they felt the waves of wary tension emanating from all around. "Welcome to our village," Domonik murmured jokingly.

"Quiet, Dom." Hissed Elliot.

"What?" Domonik said slightly ticked. "Force sensitive or not, anyone could tell: we aren't welcome here." he scratched his ear, index finger pointing toward the ceiling, a look of concern played across his face.

Red looked up, seeing what must have been hundreds of eyes peering down at him from cracks in the rock, sending chills down his spine. "Gwen."

"I've already begun mapping, General. Looks like they've carved out a ton of the mountains rocks, probably repurposed them as they're houses, and created a complex network of tunnels both below and above us," she said checking the sensors on the mapping probes that she had, by that time, sent out.

"... Uh, thanks," Wyntaries laughed, "but thats not what I was referring to," he motioned upward with his eyes.

"Oh! Uhm, my guess is... they're just checking us out. They're probably just as inquisitive about us as we are of them." Suggested Gwen as she added, "sir."

"Thanks again," Red Laughed again, "I don't see any politics around, no need for formalities here." He leaned in toward her, "Call me Red," and smiled as he pulled away.

Gwen blushed while struggling to continue her assessment of the settlement. "It seems," she said as she pushed up her glasses and readjusted her datapad. "That these outer homes are merely the doorways to the tunnels and that their actual living quarters are located within the mountain itself!" she exclaimed excitedly completely forgetting about her General's earlier advances. She turned triumphantly toward Dorian, "Not so primitive after all..."

* * *

Sorry this is super short and I'm not really that proud of it but I felt bad that I hadn't written in a while since I went to Cali, so here you go. Again, I am so sorry.


End file.
